


Certain Undeniable

by SelkieWife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Caning, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mention of Flaying, Mention of Ramsay Bolton - Freeform, Needles, Ownership, POV Catelyn Tully Stark, POV Kyra ASoIaF, POV Theon Greyjoy, SatinTheon, Tatooing, Tattoos, Theolyn, Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Theonsa - Freeform, Theyra, Vaginal Fingering, throbb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/pseuds/SelkieWife
Summary: A collection of Drabbles for Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo. Not trying to win Bingo. Just having fun! Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Catelyn Tully Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Kyra, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	1. Spice (Theon/Kyra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Square: In Public.

He lifts her skirt and shift, exposing the sweet swell of her arse to the cool air of the Godswood. She blushes instantly but can’t suppress a low moan as his fingers slide into her cunt, already slick with desire.

“Just imagine,” he whispers, as his fingers circle round her clit, “If someone walks by and sees the winter town wench being pleasured by her Prince, before the old gods.”

His words thrill her until she is crumbling like sand against his fingertips. He lays her down and enters her with a fire that could burn Winterfell to the ground.


	2. Devotion (Theon/Catelyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Square: Worship

Family, Duty Honor… But what if duty destroys your children? What if honor removes your sweet husband’s head from his shoulders? She cries in her childhood sept. “I'm so tired of being strong. I want to be comforted… held even…” She hardly realizes she said the words aloud until she hears the voice of the Greyjoy boy behind her.

“May _I_ be of service in that respect, my lady?” His hunger is unmistakable. 

She rises slowly, considering him. 

“Kneel,” she finally commands.

Beneath the statue of The Mother, she lifts her gown and allows him to worship between her thighs.


	3. Punishment (Theon/Satin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Square: Caning

“Why have you come?” Satin asks at the door.

“You know why,” Theon answers, his voice raw, his head down.

Satin’s eyes soften.

“Come in then.”

The cane is cut from a weirwood branch. It bites into Theon’s flesh, stinging his bottom until blood drips down, like the sap of a heart tree, and he finds his release, flushed and ashamed.

Satin offers to rub ointments into the punished skin, but Theon declines his comfort.

Even with calluses from years at the wall, Satin’s hands are the softest Theon has ever felt. But Theon is beneath so gentle a touch.


	4. Stitch (Theon/Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Square: Tattooing

They mark each other the night Robb calls the banners. Theon threads the needle and prepares the woad and ochre. Northern colors and Ironborn symbols to adorn their shoulders in battle. 

As Robb marks him, every prick of the needle sounds like “mine.” And later, as Theon sinks deep inside of him, the vigorous movement of their bodies cry out the same.

Theon reaches for Robb and grasps the fur of one of Ramsay’s hounds. His mouth opens in a voiceless scream as he curls into himself, Robb’s markings long since flayed away into the shape of a Bolton cross.


	5. Soup (Theon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Square: Virginity

“I’ve never kissed a man of my own choice,” Sansa says, and he forgets to breathe.

“I saw the way you were looking at me in the courtyard,” she continues.

“No, Lady Sansa…” he protests, alarmed “… it was only… it was just… the soup,” he lies, feebly.

She raises her eyebrow. “The... soup?" She questions, a laugh escaping them both. 

She brushes a gloved thumb over his lower lip. 

“I want to kiss you, Theon. If you’ll have me?”

As the snow falls and the white winds blow, they seek each other’s lips with a warmth that shatters the winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the "just the soup" excuse is dedicated to Alfie Allen and his hilarious "it was probably just the soup" interview.


End file.
